


Red Beauty Prompts

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: Anon asked for Red Beauty, 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Red Beauty, 67

"Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
Forgive me my sins

Pray for me cause I have lost  
My faith in holy war  
Is paradise denied to me cause I can’t take no more?  
Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul?  
Are all my virtues sacrificed?  
Can Heaven be so cruel?"

-Within Temptation, "The Truth Beneath The Rose"

 

She swiped her thumbs across Ruby’s cheeks, wiping away the tears as they fell, but as hard as she tried the soft skin beneath her palms never dried. Their foreheads rested together, Belle breathing in the sorrow from the sobs as they shook the brunette’s body before whispering loving words of encouragement on her exhale.

They were good most days, but every once in a while Ruby would wake from a dream she simply couldn’t shake: a memory from a past life that haunted her in her sleep. And when she awoke in the night, crying and pawing away the bedsheets and Belle’s attempts at comfort, it always tore at the librarian’s heartstrings. The werewolf was strong, had always been strong, and to see her so broken in the dark with the light of the stars ghosting over her was the most heartbreaking thing imaginable. 

So she gathered the woman to her, despite her protests, until finally she relented and fell into the embrace, crying because of the things she’d once done before she’d learned to control the wolf running in her veins, before she’d even known the wolf was there: the lives she’d taken, the love she’d lost, the lies she’d been told.

“Don’t cry, my heart, all is well,” she whispered against quivering lips, repeating the words until Ruby’s tears ceased to fall and her breathing evened and her weight pressed became more relaxed. Belle brushed the lingering wetness away, ran her fingers through chocolate curls, and pressed her lips against Ruby’s in a promise of security.

She eased the wolf back down into the bed, pulling the sheets over the both of them, and snuggled in, her lips pressed to the skin over Ruby’s heart.

“My brave, beautiful wolf, so strong and kind, so fierce; you are my wonder and my protector and the moon in my darkness, you are my love and my home and everything I ever wanted and I love you, Ruby Lucas.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I’m so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal  
…  
I’ll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampire from your door  
When the chips are down, I’ll be around  
With my undying, death-defying  
Love for you."

-Withing Temptation, "The Power of Love" (cover)

Ruby was walking only steps behind, allowing that foot of space between herself and Belle, because it was a wolf’s instinct to protect what it loved, and she could not protect the girl if she walked at her side. The librarian, of course, had other plans.

“It’s a bit nippy out tonight… could I borrow your jacket? I know I should have brought mine…”

The words were barely out of the red head’s mouth before Ruby was offering the black leather jacket she’d worn to her waitressing shift that night; she was warm enough, werewolf metabolism and all that, it was simply a fashion piece she rather liked. She rather liked it on Belle more.

The girl accepted the offered jacket, slipping into it’s warm confines before leaning against Ruby and humming appreciatively. “Better already,” she commented, nuzzling her nose against the brunette’s shoulder as they continued down the sidewalk, “almost warm enough.”

“Almost?”

“Mmm, I hear a fur coat is the warmest thing one can slip into…”


End file.
